


Blue Skies

by crimsonseastorm



Category: Transformers, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonseastorm/pseuds/crimsonseastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has been distant of late. Skywarp seeks him out. Rated for talk of interfacing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Skies

**Title:** Blue Skies  
 **Rating:** PG 13 for talk of interfacing.  
 **Characters:** Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp  
 **Disclaimer:** Transformers is not mine. They belong to Hasbro and Takara.  
 **Prompt:** Happiness is…

THANKS TO KITTONA FOR THE BETA!

* * *

"I doubt he'll come Warp, don't get your hopes up," He dutifully trailed after his wingmate as Skywarp went in search of their trineleader.

"Stop being such a pessimist TC, just because he's always hanging out with Megatron or plotting to take over or something doesn't mean he'll ignore us," the purple jet peered around the corner of every door they passed and frowned, "You don't think they're boinking now do you? I mean it's the middle of the day…"

He groaned, "Primus, I don't even want to think about them ever doing it much less wanting to know if they are currently. Do you?"

Skywarp tilted his head, obviously considering, "Well…"

"You know what? Never mind, just ignore me," he waved a hand, trying to keep the purple jet from answering and Skywarp grinned, "Warp…"

"Have you seen Megatron? I mean wow and then Screamer is gorgeous so…"

Thundercracker muffled his wingmate with a hand over the mouth, "Seriously, I might have to have Hook delete those images from my processors." He could feel Skywarp grin behind his hand and he shook his head in exasperation, "Have we given up on him yet?"

"Nope, I bet he's in the Command Center though," the blue jet nearly plastered into the back of Skywarp when he stopped and the other grabbed him.

"Warp! I…" There was a fwoosh and the world spun, then they were standing in front of Starscream who stared at them, "Ugh… I hate it when you do that," Thundercracker muttered.

He was completely ignored and Skywarp chipperly offered, "Screamer! Are you busy?"

Their trineleader scowled, "Don't call me that and yes, I happen to be."

"Oh," Skywarp's wings drooped and he sighed, "Ok… come on TC…"

He glanced at his wingmate, eyed his trineleader, "Be there in a moment." The purple jet disappeared leaving Starscream and Thundercracker to stare at each other.

"What?"

"Do you even care that that's nearly the tenth time he's wanted something and you've turned him down?" He demanded, annoyed with the other Seeker.

"No. All he ever wants is some trivial thing anyway," Starscream shrugged, turned back to the report in his hand and acted very much disinterested in whatever Thundercracker had to say.

He didn't get angry much, was normally the calm steadiness of the trine but the increasing emotional distance of their Leader was aggravating. "Oh yes it is trivial, because flying is so unimportant for a Seeker and it's even less so to fly as trine," He glared furiously at Starscream, "Who needs that? Not us! We aren't slowly falling apart." He made a sound of disgust and stalked out.

He paused outside, watched Skywarp fly for a moment before joining him and they fell together in sync. Who needed words when they had the sky? When there was nothing but the wind over their wings and the exhilaration of executing a roll or flip together; it was nearly perfection and there was no limit to what a Seeker could do when they felt like this. Time and worries fell away, became nothing in the light of the dance and Thundercracker didn't quite know how long had passed before a blip came up on his scanners. He eyed it and harrumphed, it was about time.

He and Skywarp fell back in tandem, completed the trine as Starscream's second and third and that was true perfection. The glee from his purple wingmate was nearly tangible and the slight brush of Starscream's field was the only apology they would probably get, but it was enough that he acknowledged it, enough that he was here now and the three quickly were lost to anything but the sky.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know why!


End file.
